


gay squad

by gaydays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Group, Group chat, M/M, Snapchat, Social Media, chat, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydays/pseuds/gaydays
Summary: soonyoung creates a group chat inviting his friends, telling his friends to invite their friends.





	1. one

_soonold has created the chat "gay squad"._

_soonold has invited kinkgyu, idokyeom, and jihoney into the chat._

jihoney: why tho

soonold: why not

kinkgyu: hey girlies

idokyeom: what

kinkgyu: what

soonold: what

jihoney: hey hoee

kinkgyu: thx u

soonold: okay i want all three of you to invite your other friends into the chat

soonold: please

jihoney: why

idokyeom: on it

_idokyeom has invited handsome and sis into the chat._

handsome: yo

soonold: how did

soonold: i love y'alls users omh

sis: thanks boo <33

sis: oh and seokmin, why didn't you add chan?

jihoney: who is that

handsome: my child

kinkgyu: what

_sis has invited cutie into the chat._

soonold: ohgosh

soonold: il ur user

idokyeom: K WNSFNUEAIRUK

idokyeom: WHY H IM

handsome: why not him?

idokyeom: HES F O U R T E E N

soonold: wait what

kinkgyu: well shit

kinkgyu: i was getting ready to talk about kinks

cutie: bet your favorite kink is the daddy kink

kinkgyu: how'dyouknow

sis: omfg

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why ??

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave

cutie: why

idokyeom: chan leave.

cutie: no u

idokyeom: im serious

cutie: im also serious

soonold: my fucking phone got 29 notifs bc of that spam

cutie: no one gives a shit.

soonold: confident 14 yr old are you

idokyeom: chan can you just

_kinkgyu has invited won, jeonghoe, choike, xues, and june into the chat._

idokyeom: wow

cutie: who do i wow

won: hey y'all.

soonold: i like your username and june's too

sis: don't spam the hat please

cutie: yeah, don't spam the hat

handsome: what hat

_handsome has invited joshu into the chat._

joshu: vernon cn you go fuck off rn

joshu: im on my period

jihoney: oh my god did you inv a girl into this chat?????

handsome: no hes a guy

soonold: ohh

soonold: okay

cutie: this chat is probably filled with a bunch of 30 year olds

cutie: im going to leave

handsome: but you know me and kwannie are just one year older right?

cutie: yeah ik yall irl. anyway, bye whores

jihoney:

sis: aww ur cute

jihoney: do i look 30

cutie: i didn't ask for your pic

cutie: and i guess not

soonold: looks like we're sending pictures ;)!!

kinkgyu: send nudes

won: ^

soonold:

handsome: that's actually you?  
  


soonold: yes wy

june: oh my god you're pretty

june: in a dude way

soonold: okay this concludes that im in fact not 30

kinkgyu: picture spree right?

kinkgyu:

won:

jeonghoe:

choike: oh hi that's me puttin up the peace sign

joshu: sigh

joshu:

handsome: thot u were on ur period tho

joshu: shut up thot

handsome: okay but here's me and seungkwan and dk

handsome: chan ur on ur own

handsome:

handsome: im the one in black btw

handsome:

sis: seriously? oml.

june: my turn!!

june:

cutie: i am not sending a picture of me

soonold: but we did ):

jihoney: you are seriously not fair

cutie: still not lololol

sis:

sis:

sis: you're welcome hoes.

cutie: that's not me

handsome: that's you

idokyeom: chan that's you

soonold: no wonder your user is cutie

handsome: chan's blus

won: he gon kill you now

sis: i bet he was gonna say: chan's blushing

jeonghoe: aww that's cute

choike: i feel bad for handsome tho

cutie: i wasn't blushing

cutie: fuck you vernon

sis: LMAO

handsome: ouch im sorry

soonold: did you even read what isaid

cutie: yes

soonold: oh

kinkgyu: okay but none of us sent nudes

cutie: how do you even have friends

kinkgyu: my right hand

xues: what the shit

handsome: and so he talks

xues: i'm not required to

idokyeom: yo i think ill hit the hay

sis: you use that phrase? omg.

idokyeom: im old

jihoney: but youre only sixteen

handsome: have a nice sleep iCarly

idokyeom: fuck

idokyeom: off

sis: anyway,

sis: to bully chan

sis: do yall want a hot pic of him because i have tons

cutie: no

won: yes

kinkgyu: yes please!!

soonold: oh lord

jihoney: his username is "cutie" not "hottie"

jihoney: so don't please

sis:

cutie: why do you have this

soonold: is your hair wet?

cutie: that's obviously not me so ig their hair is??

handsome: that is you

sis:

cutie: ok but why this

won: SEJSADJNFFITJK HE LLOOKS CUTENOT HOT

sis:

cutie: seungkwan sto p

sis: no lol

sis:

soonold: okay

soonold: this got me

soonold: srry but

cutie: ohm y god

sis: vernon sent this to me :)))))))

handsome: yes i did hh get fucking rekt

cutie:

cutie: there i sent a pic

cutie: are you fucking happy

jihoney: i quote this from soonyoung

soonold: KSSKSKEDSKFDS WHY DID YOU SAY M Y NAME

jihoney: "no wonder your user is cutie" 

soonold: LEE JIHOON


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they decide to meet @ starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the meeting part wasn't typed. this chapter is only in text format oops

_honey_

soonie: hi

honey: bye

soonie: okay jihoon 

soonie: can we talk 

honey: your voice is annoying

soonie: my voice is heaven

soonie: tf u mean

honey: okay but what do you want

soonie: is it bad that i lowkey want to meet cutie

honey: isnt his name chan

soonie: dont interrupt me

soonie: like he seems so cute ?? how can i not want to meet him

honey: you legit just met

soonie: is that wrong

soonie: i think the fuck not

honey: okay well you do you

soonie: i dont masturbate

honey: i

honey: nvm

_gay squad_

won: hey cutie, i thought u were gonna leave the chat

sis: he actually wanted to stay

cutie: no i did not

handsome: "i think i might aswell stay in that gc, its cool."

jeonghoe: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

xues: can u shut tf up

june: ssh hao

xues: okay

choike: i know damn well you aint telling jeonghan to shut up

cutie: do you even grammar

soonold: no drama in this chat

soonold: i just want to meet my friends friends friends

jihoney: he wants to meet chan more specifically

soonold: no i do not

sis: dw im already planning out the meet

idokyeom: you are what

cutie: im not gonna meet him lol

kinkgyu: i'd like to meet chan!

won: i want to meet choike like holy shit hes cute

choike: oh um ty

joshu: im not meeting any of yall while im on my .

joshu: and vernon if u think u can convince me to meet anyone

handsome: nah youll end up meeting us on ur own

soonold: lmfao

cutie: ok but why would i want to meet any of yall

jihoney: we're not 30

sis: okay so you know that one café on that street

cutie: starbucks*

cutie: why would you wanna go there

handsome: smh chan u love frappuccinos

soonold: oo me too

soonold: lets meet there :)!!

cutie: oh my god im not getting out of this am i

sis: no ur not

kinkgyu: okay when tho

sis: wb tmr

cutie: sighs

starbucks

kinkgyu: damn

kinkgyu: soonyoung be getting that dick

joshu: jeonghan was cute tho

jeonghoe: thank you!! you were so handsome josh!!!

won: mingyu

kinkgyu: what? im serious wtf

sis: omf but fr tho

sis: chan's face was shades of red and pink

jihoney: but what about jun and minghao??

jihoney: i hope im not the only one that thought they were so cute together

xues: ur right

xues: jun is cute

june: aw no youre cuter

choike: stfu with that flirting

soonold: MM JIHOON

soonold: YOUR BOY GOT CHANS ####

jihoney: you realize this is the group chat

sis: four tags mean

sis: oh my god

soonold: shit wrong chat

soonold: but no i got his number b

kinkgyu: SOONYOUNG BE GETTING THAT DICKKKKKKK

soonold: hey shhh

soonold: hes in this gc

cutie: yeah uh did you not realize that

kinkgyu: lmfao no

kinkgyu: oh hi chan

sis: u gave ur number to soonyoung????

cutie: look i have an explanation

_shc_

channn: okay look

channn: i just

channn: i dunno

vernnnonnn: omg ur whipped

seunnngkwannn: damn mingyu be rite tho

channn: ohmygod

seunnngkwannn: SOONYOUNG B GETTING THAT DICKKKKKKK

vernnnonnn: doesnt he already have one tho

channn: r/woooosh

 


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they decide to video call.

_gay squad_

jeonghoe: hold on

cutie: ???

jeonghoe: joshua, you are an actual freaking angel

shua: what

shua: ..thanks??

jeonghoe: no prblm but like youre so handsome aaa

choike: what

choike: okay nvm

jihoney: looks like cheol is J E A L O U S 

jeonghoe: oh seungcheol im sorry 

choike: it's fine? i wasn't even jealous

soonold: mhmm

choike: soonyoung, you were honestly kind of annoying but you're okay-ish

cutie: kind of annoying? 

cutie: he can't even shut up. he annoying as fuck 

soonold: :(

sis: chan be nice

cutie: i am nice

soonold: you called me annoying :( 

soonold: bye i'll go cry now

kinkgyu: you turned him off

kinkgyu: way to go

cutie: what

handsome: lmao wtf

soonold: uhh no?? anyway chan, since im "annoying" i will text you :)

cutie: oh my god no

jeonghoe: awww young love

jihoney: yeah, that young love you wish for

xues: oh shit 

choike: wow 

choike: be nice jihoon

jihoney: lmfao what is a "nice"

jihoney: that's not in my dictionary

handsome: (of a person) pleasant in manner; good-natured; kind.

kinkgyu: did you seriously 

sis: hey chan

sis: channn

sis: chan 

sis: hey hello???

sis: dino ??

cutie: who's dino??

june: omg is that a pet name?

sis: what?

sis: no ew 

handsome: it's a nickname for him 

cutie: and it's pronounced DEE-NO 

soonold: i thought it was pronounced DYE-NO

cutie: well its not you dumb fuck

soonold: why are you nice to me in our texts but in the group chat you treat me like garbage

won: LMFAO EXPOSEDDDDDD

cutie: what i?

cutie: okay bye

sis: no don't go 

sis: omg i was gonna tell you something!!

handsome: well he's offline now lmAO

xues: i think you angered him 

won: because he got e-e-exposedddd

soonold: shut u p 

soonold: i need to say sorry so immm gonna go byebye

june: what

choike: hes gonna go byebye

idokyeom: how do you do that

handsome: i think what soonyoung means is that he is gonna go to chan's house and apologize in person

kinkgyu: what the fuck

kinkgyu: why? that's like extra

jeonghoe: young love <3333

xues: am i the only one wondering how the fuck does he know where chan's house is??

sis: HONEY NO YOURE NOT ALONE

choike: wait how does he

kinkgyu: maybe he wants soonyoung to bang him 

kinkgyu: i mean, i saw chans red face @ starbucks lmaoo

jihoney: why tf do you guys actually believe something as stupid as that

soonold: but im at his doorstep

handsome: WTF 

soonold: that's not supposed to sound creepy oops

soonold: um gotta go bye

jihoney: that 

jihoney: i

jihoney: as soonyoung's friend, i support him and would do anything for him

jihoney: but this?

jihoney: this went over limits

jihoney: too far

kinkgyu: as soonyoung's friend, i support him and would do anything for him

kinkgyu: but this?

kinkgyu: i'm fine with it

kinkgyu: next thing you know it, they're gonna have a hot makeout in chan's room

kinkgyu: clothes will come off

won: sskdskdjjskd stopp

jihoney: mingyu you are actually fucking retarded

handsome: uhh nice prediction but 

handsome: lee chan ?? doing that ??

handsome: nah man

soonold: hi im back

soonold: so we made out

sis: BITCH WHAT

kinkgyu: REALLY

jihoney: KWON FUCKING SOONYOUNG WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL

soonold: what's wrong?

soonold: oh wait what

soonold: made up* 

xues: thought u were deadass for a sec there

won: didn't we all

choike: shoot, imagining a fourteen yr old making out with a sixteen yr old

joshu: smh

joshu: this is why y'all have no real friends

jeonghoe: what about me :(

handsome: and me :(

idokyeom: and not me 

idokyeom: lol fuck you

joshu: i'd like it if you'd fuck me <333

idokyeom: .

june: keep the chat clean please

cutie: the chat's already dirty because of gaygyu

won: that's my boyfriend

cutie: did i fucking ask? 

idokyeom: ouh 

kinkgyu: im your boyfriend?

won: you're my boyfriend?

soonold: you're dating each other?

kinkgyu: no

won: lmfao bruuuh i meant boy-friend like a friend that's a guy

sis: oh my god 

junes: oo wait you guys

cutie: okay.. waiting..

soonold: chan you are the cutest human 

cutie: ah...really..φ(〃∇〃 ))

jeonghoe: omgggggg

jeonghoe: are you blushinggg?????????

cutie: no sh 

soonold: i'll give you all my love <3333333

cutie: um i

soonold: nah that was a joke

cutie: okay good

june: so i was wondering if we can video call?

choike: why

joshu: YESS

joshu: I WANT TO SEE DOKYEOMIEEE

idokyeom: i don't want to see you

xues: jun's word is law. we're video calling

sis: geez hold up i gotta look good ya feel?

handsome: i feel

handsome: always looking good for me and channie :)))

_june initiated a video call!_

Chan just stared at his phone as the ringtone ringed. He could care less about those other kids. But he ended up accepting the call anyway. 

He winced when there was a yell, as he had his earphones on. "What the fuck Josh!"

It sounded like Vernon. There was a protest but it was quickly cut off with, "Chan is in the call!"

He pursed his lips in annoyance. Chan's phone was facing the ceiling. He didn't want to be seen. Though, an annoying voice that sounded like Soonyoung spoke up, "Hey Chan! Show yourself!"

Chan rolled his eyes and picked up his phone to show his face. The first face he saw was Jeonghan's, or at least he thought it was. He looked at the other faces, which the second one he saw was what he thought was Soonyoung's. He still looked as cute when they met at Starbucks. 

"Oh my go-"

"CHAN!" There was a scream in the call, making Chan flinch. "You're so cute! How can that be? I think I'm gonna faint.."

"You guys met like yesterday, but you're gonna faint now? What a loser." It sounded like Jihoon. Chan stifled a laugh, but a smile just stayed on his face. 

"Your smile is so adorable~" It was Soonyoung's voice. Chan felt his cheeks heat up. "I'm not cute.."

There were quiet giggles in the call. Chan decided to dismiss the topic about him. "So.. um anyway, how are you guys?"

"That's not fair! You never ask how me and Vernon are!" Seungkwan whined. Chan rolled his eyes. 

"Well I'm fine," Mingyu says blinking. "It's just that school is so boring."

"School's not _that_ boring!" Jun states, sounding as if he was offended. "It helps you learn, oh my goodness!"

Seungcheol snorted. "Why would I need to learn algebra when I'm gonna be a rapper? It seems a little useless."

"Huh, to think you were the smart one here." Chan remarked, earning a gasp from Seungcheol and laughs from the others. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆♬○♩●♪✧♩((ヽ( ᐛ )ﾉ))♩✧♪●♩○♬☆
> 
> i have twitter and instagram!!
> 
> if you want to follow me, then you can but i mean, it's a choice :).
> 
> twitter ; @ _ohdino
> 
> instagram ; wa.rmth


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they decide to go to the pool! how fun

_gay squad_

soonold: im feelin' freaky

cutie: press your number

soonold: you make me thirsty

cutie: thirsty

soonold: oh im curious

cutie: sherlock (clue + note)

choke: you realize he just told you that you made him thirsty

soonold: wtf no he doesn't

soonold: sure he's cute, but he ain't good enough for me

cutie: wym "ain't good enough"

cutie: im more than enough lol bye

soonold: *cries*

jeonghoe: no asterisks please

soonold: fuckoff

kinkgyu: during a test

kinkgyu: i was listening to spotify

kinkgyu: i feel proud, didn't get caught

cutie: congrats

cutie: no one cares 

choike: i think chan should just leave this chat. 

cutie: yES

cutie: ME TOO

soonold: but i don't want him to go

xues: you realize he doesn't fucking care

june: ^

sis: ^

jeonghoe: ^

joshu: ^

handsome: ^

kinkgyu: ^

won: ^

jihoney: ^

idokyeom: ^

choike: ^

cutie: ^

soonold: are you serious

won: YyESSEDEXEDXDVRGEFSDJMAKSD

kinkgyu: are you okay?

handsome: clearly not lol

sis: let's all meet again next uh

sis: friday

cutie: im not going 

jeonghoe: i am !!

joshu: this time i'll come

kinkgyu: that's what she said

cutie: can you shut the fuck up

cutie: no one asked what she said

handsome: oo

_actualcutie_

ewyoung: why don't you wanna go tho

actualcutie: because i don't want to

actualcutie: the group chat is already shit

ewyoung: cmonnnnn

actualcutie: no

actualcutie: besides, i have to study anyway

ewyoung: but it's a friday?

actualcutie: i study everyday. i wanna do good on tests 

ewyoung: can you at least make room for the meet?

actualcutie: why ???

ewyoung: i wanna see you

**_message not sent_ **

ewyoung: come on please ):

actualcutie: ...

actualcutie: fine. 

ewyoung: :)!!

ewyoung: so whatcha doing?

actualcutie: studying. 

ewyoung: oh

actualcutie: i have a test like tomorrow

ewyoung: really?

actualcutie: yeah, i wanna get an A+ 

ewyoung: are you a straight A student?

actualcutie: for the most part

ewyoung: cool.

ewyoung: right, uh keep studying

actualcutie: 'kay

_thursday, the day b4 the meet_

_gay squad_

soonold: im excited 

soonold: i get to see y'all again 

cutie: who said i was going ????

sis: i am gonna drag you out of your house sweetie

jeonghoe: scuse me he's MY sweetie bye

cutie: im not any of y'alls sweeties tf

choike: damn

cutie: im only soonyoung's sweetie ♥︎

soonold: youre what

soonold: fuck now my cheeks are a mahogany 

jihoney: it's not usual soonyoung blushes like that

soonold: SHUTU P 

soonold: SHHHHHUSHH

cutie: in my defense

cutie: that was vernon

handsome: it was

handsome: but heres a recording of him running away lol 

_handsome has sent a recording!_

kinkgyu: DAMN 

kinkgyu: NICE ASS

cutie: no

joshu: LMAO

joshu: but why are you going to say that to a FOURTEEN YEAR OLD

soonold: truth is truth

cutie: are you saying

soonold: that you have a nice butt? 

soonold: yeah

soonold: but you're also really cute and

soonold: wait

cutie: gee thanks.

handsome: lol

june: um, so we're meeting where?

sis: that one pool

cutie: OH SO WE'RE SEEING EACH OTHER SHIRTLESS NOW

cutie: nvm

handsome: lmfao

_friday_

cutie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ahN0f0r9J

choike: how can i trust you with that

vernon: oh

soonold: um are you okay??

soonold: that song has lots of suicidal references 

handsome: ^

cutie: im fine

cutie: anyway i should just get ready

sis: wait

sis: youre going ??

cutie: if you ask one more fucking time i will not go.

kinkgyu: yay chan's going!

jihoney: "im gonna see chan shirtless im scared"

soonold: hey stop that

soonold: don't expose me

idokyeom: kid has abs

soonold: HES TRYING TO KILL ME

jihoney: can you just pick me up already?

jihoney: yoongi's gonna ask where im going and i don't want that.

soonold: okay i will 

soonold: chill

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is about the pool lmao


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oo the pool qqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

_chananann_

"No."

Seungkwan pouted. "Why did you even come here again?"

"To see Soonyoung, duh." Vernon says it as if he were a know-it-all. Chan rolled his eyes.

"Hell no. I only came here because I wanted to go to the pool," He told them. "Okay fine I'll take my shirt off you thirsty freaks!"

"We're not thirsty idiot!" Seungkwan retorted, punching his arm. "It's just that you're gonna get your shirt wet when near the water. Asshole!"

Chan started to take off his shirt when he heard a voice. "Hey! Stop- don't-"

"Shut the fuck up Soonyoung! He can take his shirt off he wanted to. And that's exactly what you're gonna do!"

Chan turned around and saw Seokmin, Jihoon, and Soonyoung. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Soonyoung's big grin. It always frustrated Chan that the older could smile all the time. 

Sighing, he just took his shirt off and placed it on the pool chair (whtever tf that's called). 

"Okay wait, I legit just got here and you're already taking your shirt off," He heard Soonyoung say. Chan turned his head towards him and smiled an evil smile. "Oh my god I hate you already."

"I know I'm hot as fuck. Don't need to tell me, sweetie."

Soonyoung's face became red, and he looked away. Chan's lips formed into a small smile before he looked at Seungkwan. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the water slide."

"Okay, try not to die," He only replied. "Actually, take Soonyoung with you. Kids need to be taken cared of."

"I'm-" Chan looked at Soonyoung, then back at Seungkwan. "I'm not a kid!"

"Still. Soonyoung, can you go with Chan?"

Soonyoung made eye contact with the younger before smiling and nodding. 

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩((ヽ( ᐛ )ﾉ))♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

"This long flight of stairs is killing me!" Chan complained. Soonyoung only sighed. They walked a few more stairs before they got to the top.

"Hello," A woman greeted them. "Are you doing a slide for two people?"

Chan opened his mouth to say "no" but Soonyoung had to go turn it around and say, "yeah, we are." with a stupid smile Chan hated. 

"Oh, well, the blue slide is the one you can ride. The darker shade requires a float."

"Ah okay." Soonyoung nodded, understanding. "Well, let's go Chan."

They walked to the slide and Chan had to be in front, and it made Chan uncomfortable because he was in between Soonyoung's legs, but it also gave Chan a different feeling that he didn't know what the fuck it was and why it was there.

"Why did- could you explain to me the reason why-"

But he was cut off when they slid down, both of their screams mixed with two emotions: fright and excitement. 

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩((ヽ( ᐛ )ﾉ))♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

The rest of the day, the thirteen boys had fun doing whatever in the pool. Mingyu being mostly the gay person he was. Minghao and Jun flirted with each at times, but they insisted that they weren't together or gay. It's just how they acted. 

And Soonyoung usually babied Chan. He'd always play with Chan's wet hair and say: "you're so cute~"

The younger couldn't object, and he didn't either. 

_gay squad_

soonold: 

soonold: chhhhhannnnn

cutie: this is the fucking group chat

soonold: oh my god shit

kinkgyu: are you guys actually gonna do that

kinkgyu: the kiss and hug part

soonold: oh i wish

**_message deleted_ **

cutie: i saw that

cutie: i fucking saw that

jihoney: lMAO

jihoney: sorry soonyoung but he doesn't want your small dick

soonold: what

choike: how do you know his dick size tho

soonold: it's not small ???

cutie: doubt that. 

soonold: it wouldnt fit you//

 cutie: whAT

cutie: I DIDN'T

cutie: ok

cutie: fuck this 

_cutie has left the chat._

soonold: that was a joke

soonold: but it wasn't at the same time 

soonold: who said i'd fuck his rude ass?

sis: don't talk shit like that about chan

sis: he's a very sweet kid you just don't appreciate him enough

soonold: GODDAMMIT

handsome: say that one more time, i fucking dare you. chan is the most cutest and nicest 14 year old. if you were acting like a fake shit when he was in this group chat, then fuck off. he deserves the goddamn world and you're gonna just go saying "who said i'd fuck his rude ass?" 

handsome: go fuck off.

soonold: SDKSFMDKFMDKF

soonold: THAT WASNT ME :((((((((

soonold: THAT WAS MINGYU FUCJNVDJRGKFEOA

choike: @ handsome's paragraph

handsome: shut tf up 

soonold: i want chan's rude ass 

jeonghoe: like...

jeonghoe: so you do want to fuck him?

jeonghoe: im confused

_kinkgyu has invited cutie into the chat._

soonold: lol yea. 

cutie: bro wtf ur gay 

soonold: .............

sis: well im glad that wasn't you because i ship you two

**_message deleted_ **

cutie: I SAW THAT TOO

cutie: but can yall stop the topic about me and soonyoung? it's getting honestly annoying and i fucking hate him.

soonold: <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

soonold: ur so cute i wanna die.

cutie: um i

cutie: gotta study bye

soonold: but what about the game :(?

cutie: what game?

cutie: whtever tf it is, fine but i need to study

soonold: yES JACKPOT

jihoney: you're weird

soonold: i gtg cry of happiness

sis: chan is no t actually studying rn

sis: he's texting me and vernon about how much he hates soonyoung 

soonold: <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

handsome: seungkwan shh hes studying

won: chan clearly said he didn't want to be spoken of

won: jun and minghao were soooo cute tho omg

june: we're not dating :////3

june: we're just friends, like everyone in this group chat is

kinkgyu: oh okAy

kinkgyu: i'll prove u wrong

xues: what the fuck?

kinkgyu: wonwoo, will you go out with me

won: no

kinkgyu: fuk

idokyeom: lmao get rejected 

kinkgyu: i don't even like wonwoo anyway 

kinkgyu: he a bitch

won: wOW

won: WOOOOOOW

won: shUT UP YOU GAY FUCK

kinkgyu: wtf 

kinkgyu: you're gay-er you fucking idiot

won: or am i???? you save gay porn ffs

soonold: is this all you guys do

soonold: insult each other

choike: dude

choike: all you do is compliment chan only to be hated even more by him

soonold: he doesn't hate me you ass !!

soonold: he loves me <333333333333333

jihoney: you are just shit to him 

cutie: ^

soonold: my heart is broken

soonold: but im gonna call you channie from now on so gl 

cutie: why

soonold: part of the game :)

sis: you didn't read it chan

cutie: um can you send it to me??

xues: nah b that's not happening

kinkgyu: dino would sound kinkier 

cutie: STOP

cutie: it's DEE-NO NOT DYE-NO YOU FUCKING ASS

_couple hours l8er_

idokyeom: yall im tired

jihoney: like tired or just tired of talking to us?

idokyeom: tired

idokyeom: goodnight bye.

cutie: have a horrible night 

soonold: gn seokmin !!!

kinkgyu: yeah i think ima sleep too

kinkgyu: tired of won's bullshit

won: wHAT DID I DO

won: BYE

jihoney: they're all offline now 

jihoney: nvm literally everyone but 4 of us is offline

soonold: channie~

cutie: i stay up studying 

handsome: youre not studying lol

cutie: yES I AM 

handsome: sure doesn't sound like it

jihoney: um 

jihoney: so.. 

soonold: im not sleeping 

soonold: when chan sleeps then ill sleep

handsome: aww

cutie: .....

jihoney: how sweet of you

jihoney: well im gonna sleep. night.

soonold: bye jihoon!

handsome: i'll sleep too. gn

cutie: they're both offline now

cutie: well im not gonna sleep.

soonold: neither am i

cutie: are you this nice to everyone you think is cute?

soonold: maybe

cutie: okay then weirdo

soonold: im not weird lol

cutie: then don't call me cute 

soonold: that's your username tho wtf

cutie: shut up

soonold: ..so you still studying?

cutie: no i lied

soonold: wow.

soonold: are you staying up because you want to talk to me?

cutie: hey

cutie: that's not why........

soonold: ohk then.

cutie: tell me

cutie: why did you choose the partner slide? i wanted to go by myself

soonold: i wanted to hold you in my arms 

**_message not sent_ **

soonold: seungkwan told me to take care of the kid lol

cutie: i hate you

cutie: im not a kid

soonold: sure act like one

cutie: you're horrible

soonold: but you love me <333333333333333333

soonold: and i love you <333333333333

cutie: ew

soonold: that was a joke

cutie: you tell me that you love me every two hours

soonold: and

cutie: you send me hearts every fucking 30 minutes

cutie: you really can't stop can you?

soonold: i care

cutie: i don't care

cutie: that's just our difference right?

soonold: lol ily

cutie: you're doing this to annoy me 

soonold: how'd you know? xxx

cutie: ...

soonold: you being annoyed is hilarious 

cutie: wow...

soonold: one question

cutie: okay..

soonold: do i fluster you?

_the next morning kek_

kinkgyu: good morning

kinkgyu: let's all ignore chan and soonyoung's conversation

kinkgyu: but cmon bro "do i fluster you?" 

handsome: yeah why'd you send that?

handsome: chan filled my notifs and its very clear you fluster him

cutie: heyheyheyheyheyhey

cutie: that's nOT funny vernon

jeonghoe: sexual frustration or..?

cutie: im going back to sleep 

handsome: NO WAIT!!

cutie: it is 5 am what

handsome: would you rather soonyoung whisper something dirty into your ear or would you rather do that to him?

cutie: bye

jihoney: Soonyoung had Chan pressed up against the bed. The younger's cheeks grew even more heated when he felt lips touch his ear. "JYP.."

soonold: what the fuck

soonold: why did you bring a got7 joke into this

jihoney: because its funny

jihoney: and i wanted to laugh at your reaction

kinkgyu: i was expecting something dirty but okay

jihoney: you want me to type out one?

kinkgyu: sure lmao

_..._

jihoney: okay here

jihoney: Soonyoung had Chan pressed up against the bed. The younger's cheeks grew even more heated when he felt lips touch his ear. "I want you.."

Chan squirmed a bit, the hotness of the dominant's breath ironically sent shivers down his spine. For weeks, he's been getting dreams of Soonyoung doing certain things to him. And now he's getting what he's been dreaming of. It seemed like an imagination, but it didn't at the same time.

In addition to that, he'd sometimes wake up with his hand down his underwear.

For Soonyoung.. the wet dreams have been affecting his view on Chan. He's been feeling for lust for him and he never lusted for anyone like this.

And hearing Chan's soft moans drove him crazy. His hands moved to the waistband on his shorts. "Hyung.." the younger began, but Soonyoung cut him off.

"I won't hurt you, promise."

cutie: how do you know my moans are soft huh

cutie: and ew i dreamt of soonyoung! what a nightmare!

handsome: i thought you were sleeping

cutie: you guys don't know how to shut up

soonold: you actually read that

cutie: did you read it? 

soonold: yeah..? why'd you read it? 

cutie: because i like reading

soonold: oh okay

soonold: good morning channie~

cutie: gm.

cutie: okay jihoon i have a question

jihoney: yh?

cutie: did we have 

cutie: whatsitcalled

cutie: it

kinkgyu: if by 'it' you mean sex yeAH

cutie: Understandable have a nice day.

soonold: are you going back to sleep?

cutie: ..yes?

soonold: sleep well channie~

cutie: you too.

handsome: when did he ever say he was gonna sleep

handsome: wait are you gonna kill him

handsome: oh MY GOD.

soonold: i'd be fine if he killed me

kinkgyu: #whipped

_actualcutie_

ewyoung: hey

ewyoung: good morning

actualcutie: um hi

actualcutie: good morning

ewyoung: did you sleep well?

actualcutie: not really, but i got sleep anyway

ewyoung: how come?

actualcutie: that thing jihoon typed up kept me up

actualcutie: hated it. 

ewyoung: lol okay. 

actualcutie: um so why'd you decide to like

actualcutie: say good morning two times to me

ewyoung: it's part of the game (:

actualcutie: okay..

actualcutie: anyway you call me channie right

ewyoung: yes~ channie

actualcutie: well i'll call you youngie 

actualcutie: it sounds stupid but think about it

actualcutie: channie has 7 letters

actualcutie: youngie has 7 letters

ewyoung: awww

ewyoung: that's so sweet <33333

actualcutie: i prefer calling you soonie tho it sounds better

ewyoung: as long as i have something you call me~

actualcutie: chill with the squiggly lines

ewyoung: id rather chill with you tho

actualcutie: ok

actualcutie: that was good

actualcutie: but then.. do you wanna go to Starbucks?

ewyoung: what

ewyoung: you're asking me this

actualcutie: if you didn't want to go then you couldve just said no 

ewyoung: nO!!

ewyoung: of course im going wtf

ewyoung: when?

actualcutie: uhh

actualcutie: in like an hour

ewyoung: okay i'll just get ready

ewyoung: but i was a little shocked that you asked to go to sb 

actualcutie: it's all part of the game :)

ewyoung: OMG

ewyoung: I DONT KNOW WHETHER TO BE SURPRISED THAT YOU KNOW THE GAME OR THAT YUO SENT ME A SMILEY FACE

actualcutie: get ready ass

actualcutie: i want you to walk to my house and then we can walk together

actualcutie: and like, lets hold hands while walking

ewyoung: my heart

actualcutie: just remember whoever falls in love first loses.

ewyoung: i'll probably lose then 

**_message not sent_ **

 

 


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonchan's lil "date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween y'all

_chan again dont fight me_

He heard the quiet knocks sound from the other side of the door. He stood up and unlocked and opened the door. Soonyoung was standing there, with a gray t-shirt and white jeans. 

"Oh, look, we both are wearing white jeans, yours is just ripped," Soonyoung pointed out with a cute grin. Chan managed to show a small smile. "Ah.. well let's go.."

As they walked, they were oddly close to each other. Like, their hands brushed every now and then, and they didn't even hold hands. Although, they did talk about random things, mentioning  their close friends and complimenting them with an insult. How did that work? I also don't know. 

"I'm ashamed that I told you where I lived," Chan sighed. Soonyoung stifled a giggle. "You didn't even tell me where you lived. I'm an idiot."

"Nah, you just love me." 

"If I loved you, I would have lost by now."

Soonyoung let out a quiet chuckle. His hand brushed Chan's once more, and that annoyed Chan to the point where he just decided to hold Soonyoung's hand and intertwine their fingers.

They walked and parted their hands when they got to Starbucks. Of course they don't want to look like a couple. "Okay, I'll pay." 

"Okay.." Chan replied. "Can I have a frappuccino?"

"Of course Channie~"

They went up to the counter and Soonyoung began ordering. After that, they decided to go walking around, drinking the frappuccinos they had. In addition to that, Soonyoung kept telling him pick-up lines.

"You've got 206 bones in your body, want one more?"

Chan stopped and looked at him, shocked. Soonyoung turned to him confused. Then he realized. "Oh my fucking god that slipped. I'm sorry that was the gay-est thing I've ever said."

 "Um, you're fine," Chan only said. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He wondered how much inappropriate pick-up lines Soonyoung knew. "Keep going."

"You sure? Okay.."

They continued walking and Soonyoung began the chain of pick-up lines once again. "Nice jeans.. but they'd look even better around your ankles."

"So you're going into the inappropriate ones now?"

"I want to see you blush one time. One time, so I'm trying these out.. wait.."

Then there goes Chan's saneness down the drain. His face had been colored red a couple times and he honestly hated it. 

"Two more okay? Don't die from heat on me," He smiled. Chan rolled his eyes, but smiled back. They walked into the nearby park and threw their empty bottles into the nearby trash. 

"I want to go on the playground," Chan suddenly states, looking at the swings. "Not really the playground but the swings. Can I?"

Soonyoung turned his head to face him and smiled. "What a child. Of course you can."

Chan grinned and sprinted to the swings. He sat on one and started to swing himself before someone stopped it. "Hey.."

"I'll swing you okay?"

"Okay Soonie~"

Soonyoung started to push him gently, and the swing started moving. It has been a long time since Chan had been on a swing, and he cherished it, knowing it was with Soonyoung. Oh wait, no, he doesn't like Soonyoung. He can't tolerate him. 

"So.. have you ever bought a vibrator?" He suddenly asked Chan. The younger tilted his head, then said 'no.' "Well, would you like to rent one?"

"Oh my god seriously?" Chan cringed.

"Bear with me please," Soonyoung laughed. "If I told you that you had a nice body would you hold it against me?"

"Maybe." 

"Wha-"

"Sike! You thought! To think I would do that." And Chan laughed so much when Soonyoung stopped pushing he had to stop himself. 

"Wow.. I'm sad now," He said, pouting. "Nice bodies should be held against mine."

"Yeah, okay. I so believe you."

Soonyoung skipped over to the swing by the swing Chan was on. "Of course you believe me! You have a nice body yourself."

"S-shut up you idiot.." He pouted making the older squish his cheek. "Mmm, no. You're too cute to make me shut up."

"I'm.. not cute."

Soonyoung snorted. "Really? Even if you're shirtless, you're still cute. Remember that."

"You are honestly a fucking creep. Why do I even?" He groaned, swinging himself. Soonyoung was so annoying but so handsome at the same time. 

"Why are you stupid but so fucking cute.." Chan muttered to himself. Soonyoung looked at him and smiled. 

"Thanks babe, but you're cuter." He said. Chan's face became red. 

"I'm leaving. Bye."

"Okay! Text me when you get home okay? Stay safe. Actually, I'm going with you." 

The younger furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I was just joking."

"Aww, you're staying? You must already love me!" Soonyoung squealed. Chan had to smile at that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> smh!!!
> 
> im getting these from my wattpad @crxxping. go ahead and follow !! :D


End file.
